


The Angel and His Miko

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, F/M, Mind Control, Priestesses, Religious Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So this story is an Erotic Coupling between a Miko (that is, a priestess) and a Guardian (which can be any angel). The Spiritual Bond, at the beginning, is that he was sent by Heaven to watch over her. A spiritual bond is necessary for at least one of the mikos of the shrine, in order for the angel, Cas, to protect the whole shrine, its mikos, and everything and everyone, i.e., the bunker and the Winchesters, that the shrine protects.





	

I sat praying to the altar at my shrine. My shrine was the last line of defense for the bunker, and what created its powerful barrier against demons and monsters, and even angels. The altar was ascribed to a powerful tenshi, though I knew not which one. And I was its miko. The holy priestess that served God and his angels. Specifically one angel. I was meant to bond to that angel with my chastity, a fact that I feared. Our spiritual power would then be enough to protect the Winchesters.

I was terrified. Then he came.

“Wh-Who are you?” I asked the trenchcoated nervous tenshi. His blue eyes stared at me quizzically.

“Miko-sama,” he addressed me respectfully. “I am Cassiel, Angel of Tears, enshrined upon here in Yuhi Jinji, the Guardian Shrine of the Winchester’s Bunker. But my friends call me Castiel. Or Cas.”

“I understand,” I whispered. “The time has come. My spirit is ready.” 

He moved to speak, but a put a pale finger to his chapped lips.

"I freely give of my own spirit to bond with you.” I said the words.

Castiel’s mouth descended upon my wrist so quickly that he was a blur of movement. I felt his lips latch on, and began to feel him draw spiritual energy from my aura.

The first draw stung, almost like a bee sting.

The second draw felt like a warm fire after a cold day.

His third draw from my body bordered on ecstasy.

I began to writhe and moan under his iron grip on my arm. I could feel my nipples hardening, and my own juices had begun to leak down my leg.

And still he kept going.

I felt like I was going to go crazy.

My mind was delirious with pleasure ... all I could do was wait for him to take his next sip of my spirit with baited breath.

"Take it all!" I shouted in passion, "Please ... take it all."

He took it all.

* * *

Castiel couldn't think, he couldn't move. All he could do was drink.

It felt like liquid pleasure was slipping down his throat. His ears were pounding, he could hear me saying something, but he didn't understand any of my words.

Finally, he tried to take another sip, but no more came.

_Oh no ... I have drained her dry ... I know the penalty for death of a mate ..._ Castiel waited with his eyes shut ... one minute passed, then two.

He cracked one eye open. Nothing happened.

My corpse was still in his arms. My cut wrist dangled between us. My eyes were closed, and Iwasn't breathing.

Castiel tilted his head. _I don't understand. I killed her, her lifeless body lay in my hands, and yet, I am not experiencing agony. I am not dying with her._

He was so preoccupied that he didn't realize that my wrist had healed.

He quietly brushed my locks from my face ... Castiel felt quite strange. He was very sorry for my death. This sentiment confused him.

He leaned down, and slowly kissed my forehead. He pulled his lips back, and gazed down at my porcelain face.

My eyes snapped open. They locked onto him. Castiel watched as my pupils dilated, leaving only a sliver of silver visible.

“I want to have intercourse," I mumbled in a haggered voice only an angel could hear. “I _need_ you, _please_!”

Before Castiel could stop me, I was on my feet. I grabbed him under the arms and lifted him like a child.

I threw him and he went sailing through the air. He landed on the bed with a thud. Castiel was lucky not to damage his wings.

In a blur of motion I was kneeling above him, with my legs straddling his. I was in my yokai form now, all strips of humanity gone, but somehow even _more_ beautiful.

"You bastard," I screamed. "You bastard, you bastard you FUCKING BASTARD!" I was fiddling with the buttons on his dress pants.

"If you don't relieve me I am going to fucking RAPE you," I said. My face was determined even though my eyes had tears in them. 

Castiel knew me. I was desperate. I didn’t want to do this to him at all. I was in agony and he needed to help me.

Castiel reached out and grabbed me by the shoulders, trying to keep me from moving. I struggled and wiggled like a hellcat. I was surprisingly strong, but then again, I did just throw him across a room.

"STOP!" Cas screamed.

Surprisingly, I suddenly froze in place. Tears still streamed down my face, but my eyes were looking at him hungrily.

I was panting, my whole body was shaking just inches from his, but still I did not move.

"But I need it," I said, my voice pleading. "Please let me, please. I'll do anything..."

Castiel tilted his head and looked at me puzzled. _I wonder why she didn't just continue trying to undress me, was it just because I told her not to?_

"Why'd you stop?" Cas asked, curious.

Confusion played against my face, before it too was swallowed by lust. "But, you told me to stop."

Cas tilted his head, still confused. "But why did you? You look like you're going to lose your mind if you don't get intercourse. So why did you stop?"

I whimpered. My body was shaking more violently now. Not only from passion this time. Castiel smelt fear rising from my pores.

"Don't make me tell you..." I whined. My whole body was convulsing, as I watched, he looked down, there was a wet spot on the bed where my crotch was hovering, the blue silk dress was torn in several places, and one of my breasts was hanging loose.

Castiel decided to try something different. He gave me his best evil grin.

"Tell me," he said.

I shuddered, and my body went limp. I fell on top of him, my long hair landing on his chest.

I began talking in a dead voice, one with no emotion.

"I have to obey your commands," I said simply.

"You'll have to be more specific than that miko," Castiel said, gently, but firmly.

He felt my chest heaving next to his. "No, please, don't."

Castiel was very firm. He grabbed my head and forced me to look at him.

"Yes, tell me everything, leave nothing out," he commanded.

My eyes dilated again, and I shivered. _Did I just have an orgasm?_

I once again began speaking in a monotone voice.

"Castiel, because you are my Guardian and mate, and I your priestess, my body is forced to follow your orders, due to ancient magic made by the angelic elite. In an effort to control priestess, who have free will and power, but are not compelled to obey God," I droned.

That was something he didn't know.

I continued. "It was included in the spell that the priestess in question would be physically attracted to their Guardian." I stopped, and paused.

I blinked rapidly, looking confused.

"Oh, God," I said. "Did I tell you?" I sounded terrified.

Castiel nodded, smiling.

I looked at him nervously, "So, what are you going to do to me?" I asked.

Cas thought for a moment. _I felt such regret when I thought I had taken her life…_

Cas looked at my panic stricken face. "I'm supposing you couldn't leave me if you wanted to."

I nodded pathetically.

"Then I suppose I'll have to take care of you," he said simply.

I was relieved, and buried my head in my neck, crying softly. Castiel stroked the back of my head absently, marveling at his own behavior rather than mine. He was doing a lot of human things lately. He didn't know how he felt about that.

I suddenly jerked my head away from him in a blurring movement. I still didn't know how to judge my supernatural speed.

I looked him straight in the eyes, panting once again.

I smiled, and stretched like a cat, curling my toes and fingers.

“I want to have intercourse."

Castiel smiled. _Now_ there _is something I can do. A way only I can help her._

His body started moving on its own. He quickly grabbed me by my shoulders and spun me down onto the bed. He was now sitting on top of me.

I was grinding up against him. "Yes, yes, take me," I moaned.

With his powers he mentally undid the buttons on his dress pants, and slipped out of them. He wasn't wearing any under clothes.

My eyes grew wide when I saw his cock. "Umm," I said, "how big is that?"

He shrugged; he had never bothered to measure it. He had never made love to a girl before.

I suddenly was very nervous. "Be gentle," I quivered, "I don't think humans get that big."

"Sorry," he said, a playful smirk on his face, " But you didn't wish for 'gentle'."

He grabbed my dress at the bust, and savagely ripped it in half, revealing my pale sweaty body. My chest was heaving, making my breasts sway slightly as I tried to catch my breath.

He roughly placed his hand between my legs. I was still oozing cum in large amounts. I liked what he was doing.

Castiel stuck two fingers in. He relished the hot warmth of my center. He felt my vaginal walls contracting, trying to draw my fingers in deeper.

I squealed.

"Enough, enough, just TAKE me," I bellowed. "I need you inside me," I said, my voice torn between need and determination.

Cas lifted my body up, and positioned his cock head in front of my outer lips. He could feel the heat emanating from my pussy.

I groaned, and roughly pushed up against him trying to capture him inside me ... he slid in effortlessly.

I went crazy, and started bucking and squirming.

Castiel moaned. My sex felt heavenly.

He drew his hips back, far enough that only the head of his cock was still in me. Then he brutally pushed my dick all the way inside me, making sure to hit my hard clit with his body.

Castiel felt the head of his cock ram against my cervix. His balls bounced off my ass.

I screamed. Whether it was in orgasm or pain he wondered. He fiercely grabbed my breasts, and used them as leverage to piston his cock in and out of my sopping hole.

I was doing everything to prolong the contact. I began to meet Cas’ thrusts with my hips. My eyes never left his face. I was gazing at him with what he could only call love. An emotion that he had never felt directed at him.

My gaze drove Castiel's pleasure to unimaginable heights. He gripped my breasts tighter, and began thrusting harder.

I groaned. I no longer met his thrusts; I simply lay there and took it, whimpering. I had four more orgasms under this treatment.

Castiel felt his own climax rising. His strokes became longer, and my moaning became louder.

When he felt like he could thrust no more, he once more drove his cock all the way into my abused sex, and came.

Cas’ cum blasted deep into my cervix. When I felt his hot seed fill my channel, I had another explosive orgasm, and shrieked a wail loud enough for the heavens to hear.

He watched my eye lids flutter. My breathing had slowed, and my pale body stopped moving.

"So good," was all I said before I lost consciousness.

Castiel released my breasts, taking note of the red hand marks that were imprinted on my soft mounds, not unlike the mark he had left on Dean dragging him out of hell.

He then slowly withdrew his cock from my soaking cunt. The head popped out with an audible 'squish'. It glistened with my nectar. He could see his cum slowly begin leaking out.

My vaginal channel was still contracting, as if trying to entice his cock to return to its warm embrace.

He rolled off of me, and lay on his back next to my sleeping abused body.

He pulled the sheets over us, and with a wave of his hand, the fire in the hearth went out.

The room plunged into darkness.

He stared at the cave ceiling. 

_What am I going to do?_

_Does she love me?_

_Can I love anything?_


End file.
